Next Step
by kuroneko0409
Summary: Two months left for next replacement examination. Everyone are starting to study and making preparation for this upcoming exam including Shimada Minami. But she has her own target. What is her target? Will she able to fulfil it?
1. GETTING SERIOUS

**I don't own anything.**

The day after the test of courage. Early in the morning at F class.

"Hi Minami, what are you doing?" Yoshii Akihisa was arrived at their class and talking to Shimada Minami.

"Ah Aki. I just was practicing on my kanji."

"Oh, good luck then. Hey Yuuji- argh! My hand!"

"You are making me sounded as stupidest person here!"

"I'm sorry! Argh haa…"

Crack!

_I think that was enough_. Minami then sat back at her place and continue with her kanji writing. The writing was get harder and complicated but Minami still continued her practice.

"You should not insult Shimada-san while you are so not good by your own self Akihisa." Kinoshita Hideyoshi gave his thought while he is poking Akihisa. Akihisa both hands were twitched.

"Serve him right." Minami replied while writing those kanji words.

"That was true but Shimada but why are you so working hard practicing on it?" Yuuji speak as he saw something not right in the picture. Usually after Akihisa hands was cracked Minami would lecturing him until she was satisfied enough but today she just sat back at her place and continue her works.

"It's just start to get harder from here. I want to go on." Minami replied. Her gazes still stick on the exercise book. Yuuji froze. He then remembering that their second semester will finish after 2 months more and there will be the final replacement examinations. While Yuuji still thinking about the exams and their second year, their class door suddenly opened and there was Kirishima Shouko with a taser on her left hand.

"Yuuji."

"Yes Shouko." A cold sweat is dropped. _What is she doing here?_

"You and I should in the same class next year, if not we will marry immediately."

"What? There is no way I want to stay in the same class with you!"

"Yuuji."

"What? I say no already." Yuuji turning his back and waving his hand as to say '_go back to your class_.'

"Do you want to stay alive or not?" Shouko switching on the taser and move it closer to Yuuji. Yuuji quickly turn back to Shouko and immediately holding both Shouko hands.

"I will ace all of the subjects and we will in the same class!"

"That's my husband." Shouko then switching off the taser and walk back to her class.

"I'm not your husband!" Yuuji yelled but Shouko already gone from their class.

Others were sweat dropped after watching a little drama from Yuuji and Shouko. Minami then continue her works. Tsuchiya Kouta or known as Voyeur was just arrived after Shouko left their class and he is sitting at his place and opened a book. Akihisa approached him and watch the book. There was only a book on the table and no camera like usual.

"Japanese history? Are you studying right now?"

"Yes." Voyeur replied to Akihisa and starting to reading and no longer heard anything around him as he started to be absorbed into the book.

"Everyone are starting to getting serious right now Akihisa. The replacement exam will start within two months. You should start study now." Hideyoshi was speaking to Akihisa and start reading a book. On the cover of the book is written 'drama script'. Akihisa sweat dropped.

"Why are you reading that book Hideyoshi? Isn't that the exam within 2 months you say?"

Hideyoshi laugh. "I got a practice this evening and don't worry about me Akihisa, I already start my revision at home with help my sister."

"You are so lucky when you have a sister to helping you."

"Not that lucky when she barged into my room and give me a lot of homework and question to answer and any wrong answer I will do the chores for her."

Akihisa and Yuuji sweat dropped when heard the story. Then their class door opened. There was Himeji Mizuki.

"Good morning Akihisa-kun."

"Good morning..um..Mizuki-san."

Minami stopped writing and press the pen too hard as there is a crack formed. _So he called Mizuki by her first name already_. She continues the writing. _This is it. I know Aki always prefer a perfect girl like Mizuki_. _No Minami. Stay focused you don't want to stay at this level forever!_ Minami then start to focus to her book again.

TBC


	2. REALIZATION AND HOPE?

**I don't own anything.**

This event after the end of second season…

"Akihisa-kun please stops running. I'm tired already." Himeji stopped from her running and gasping for the air.

"Are you okay Mizuki? You look pale." Minami stopped and checked on her friend. Himeji was still gasping the air and nodded.

"I'm okay. It's just that I never run this far for a long time." Himeji then takes a handkerchief from her pocket and wiped the sweat on her face.

"You should check on yourself. When you are tired, you should stop." Minami show her concern towards Himeji.

"I know, but running around like this making me happy." Himeji replied and smiled to Minami. Minami smiled back.

"I agree with you-"

"Himeji-san! Are you okay?" Akihisa reached Himeji and Minami.

"I'm okay-" cough. Himeji started to cough and covered her mouth with her handkerchief. _This is no good_. Minami thought.

"You should go to infirmary." Minami speak out her thought.

"No need to go there. I'm okay just-"cough. Himeji coughs again. Minami starts to worry. She then tried to grab Himeji hands but Akihisa was faster than her.

"Let's go there. You need it." Akihisa spoke and bring Himeji to infirmary. Minami just standing there and watching them go inside the building. She turns to look other people whom they run together and she only found Yuuji was still running away from Shouko while Hideyoshi and Voyeur were standing near her.

"Are you okay Shimada-san?" Hideyoshi asked while Voyeur just watched her. Minami then smiled to them.

"I'm okay. It's just Mizuki, she just got coughs." Minami replied Hideyoshi. _I'm not lying_. Minami told herself.

All of them look at the entrance of the school building where Akihisa and Himeji gone to.

"Well, let's go home." Voyeur said while Minami and Hideyoshi just nodding their head. All of them then walked back inside the school building to retrieve their belongings before going home.

"I'm home." Minami placed her bag on the sofa in the living room while greeting the house members.

"Welcome back sis." Shimada Hazuki replied with a smile. Hazuki continue reading a story book which Minami bought long time ago. Minami smile back then go to the kitchen and get some water. After drinking a glass of cold water, Minami then walking to her room.

In her room Minami then change her school uniform to a blouse with a short. She then sit down on her bed while her eyes scanning the calendar on the wall of her room. _There will be two months left until our second year finished and there will be next replacement examination._ Minami thought. She is then lying on her bed and start to remembering that evening event. _If I'm the one who fell sick what will Aki do? Will he treat me like he treats Mizuki? No I shouldn't thinking about that_. Minami shake her head and turn her gaze back to the calendar. _Aki really cares about Mizuki than me. I always know that but why I still…_

A tear fall down. Minami quickly grabs a pillow and cover her face. _Why I'm crying right now? This is so wrong_. Minami then wiped the forming tears. She then sits at her study table and take an exercise book. _I should go on_. _Well Aki prefers a perfect girl like Mizuki. I should cheers for both of them, goodbye Aki but I never give up on you_. Minami then start on working and preparing for the replacement examination.

At the school ground, in same time.

"Shouko! That's enough! Everyone is going home already!" Yuuji stopped running and Shouko following him. Both of them were gasping for air.

"Yuuji."

"What?"

"Let's continue tomorrow."

"What?"

Shouko then left the ground and go back inside the school building while Yuuji remain same at the ground.

TBC


	3. ME AND YOU

**I don't own anything.**

Back to their class...

Minami was tapping her pencil with her book. She remember yesterday event. She sighs and starts to walk outside from their class_. I should take some fresh air_. Minami was mumbling something while walking. Akihisa was watching Minami walking out from the class and he started to follow her. Voyeur was put down his books on his table and looked at Hideyoshi. Hideyoshi then nodded and continue his script reading. Yuuji just watching his friends and continue to sleeping at the back of their class. _Today is a weird day_, Yuuji thought. Himeji was watching both Akihisa and Minami gone from their class but she still remained at her seat and taking out a book and start to reading but she unable to focus on the book. _Where are they going?_ Himeji was wondering herself.

Minami was walking through the corridor and reached the stairs but at the same time there was Shimizu Miharu.

"Onee-sama!" Miharu yelled and then jump immediately and cling onto Minami.

"Eekk! Miharu! Get off from me!"

"But onee-sama-"

"Stop it Miharu! We need to talk." Minami sternly cut Miharu. Miharu then stepped back from Minami and lowered her head.

"We cannot speak here. Let's go on the roof."

As Minami and Miharu walking and climbing the stairs, Akihisa go out from his hiding place. What are they talking about? Akihisa then followed them. He starts to feel curious about Minami attitude. As Akihisa is now gone. Hideyoshi and Voyeur get out from their hiding place. They nodded to each other and followed them but there is someone pulling their shirts. Both of them turned their head and meet Yuuji.

"There is something weird today and you left me behind?" Yuuji smiled.

"No. It just, shouldn't you be studying right now to ace all of the subjects and staying in the same class with Kirishima-san? We don't want to disturb you." Hideyoshi explained.

"There is no way I like to stay-" Yuuji shut his mouth and look around. Safe. He turned back and faced Hideyoshi and Voyeur. "Now tell me."

On the roof of the school building Minami and Miharu looked at each other. Minami then sighs.

"I hate when being so weak and I want you to help me."

"I will do everything for my darling."

"Stop calling me that! Geez, don't you get it I'm not into same gender love." Minami then start to rub her temple.

"Okay but I will never give up. So, what kind of problems I should help you my darling?"

Minami sighs again. _I have no choice only she will help me in this_. Minami thought.

"Teach me chemistry and sciences. Can you help me?" Minami was talked in a serious tone.

"Anything is ready for my darling. So, when we will start studying?" Miharu replied with a smile then became serious. _This is not a joke. My darling is serious. I will help her but I also need someone else teaching me I'm not that good._ Miharu thought.

"As soon as possible you can. I need to cover other subjects too." Minami is still in serious mode.

"Okay. Can I bring a friend to teach us? He is good."

"Sure."

Akihisa was hiding behind a pillar near Minami and Miharu. _What are they talking about? Both of them look very serious_. Akihisa continued his observation. He never saw Minami became like this, a very serious Minami. Miharu then left Minami alone. Akihisa quickly hiding himself behind the pillar but he exposed himself to Minami.

"Aki? What are you doing here?"

"Huh? Mi-Minami. I'm just taking fresh air."

_It was a bad lie to make_. Yuuji, Hideyoshi and Voyeur then face palm their own self. They heard the conversation from the bugs that Voyeur left on the roof. All of them now in boy's changing room and heard the conversation from Voyeur laptop.

"Good thing that you are here. I have something to talk with you." Minami was starting the conversation between herself and Akihisa. Yuuji start to get the strange feeling. _Shimada was never this calm when she is talking to Akihisa. I wonder there is something wrong with her head today?_ Yuuji thought. He then continued listening tp the conversation.

"What is it Minami?"

"Aki…"

TBC


	4. DIFFERENT ABILITY

**I don't own anything here. Enjoy :)**

One month left before the replacement exam. Everyone was preparing and get ready for facing their final replacement exam. Akihisa and others now on the school roof waiting for Minami, Himeji, Shouko and Kudo Aiko.

"I wonder why all of sudden they were calling us during our lunchtime? I don't even touch my food yet." Akihisa pouted while lie on the floor. The sky is beautiful today. Akihisa thought.

"Something is fishy." Voyeur replied and continued cleaning his camera lenses.

"I agree with you Voyeur, but somehow I can feel something dangerous approaching us." Hideyoshi was reading the drama scrip while they were talking to each other.

"Huh?" Yuuji then wake up from his sleep and look at the door. All girls were approaching them while holding something like a basket of food.

"What are they bringing? Now I can sense danger too." Akihisa stand up and look at those girls and turn back to the others. "They bring food, I guess."

"Huh!" All of them shocked and start to get cold sweat.

"This is bad! What should we do?" Akihisa worried.

"I don't know what are they trying to do but I think we should go on with them." I think I know what this is. Yuuji thought.

"Are you crazy?! I'm too young to die!" Akihisa pouted and start to shake his head.

"It's okay Akihisa, I believe in you. Just make a good choice." Yuuji smiled while Voyeur and Hideyoshi just nodded.

"What choice?!"

"hm…hm~" Kudo Aiko was hummed and placed the foods that they prepared in front of the guys.

"Yuuji. You better choose well." Shouko smiled and stepped back joining Minami and Himeji which finished preparing the food. Kudo Aiko then standing up and smiled.

"Well~~ as all of you can see here there are several boxes of bento in front of you guys. You may choose one and tell us who is preparing it."

"What kind of game is this?" Akihisa pouted and looked at four boxes of bento. Now, which one is Himeji cooking? I should act fast and avoid that box. Hm, there is pink, orange, blue and green box but which one? While he starting to hold his hand to get the food, there were only one box left. The pink one.

"You guys are fast."

"Yeah, our life is related in this." Hideyoshi replied and opened the green bento box. Akihisa sweat dropped and take the pink box.

"I eat first." Yuuji start eating the food from blue box and smiled. "Shouko, this is nice."

Shouko was blushed and smiled back. " Yuuji, if you want, I can prepared it everyday."

"No it's okay."

"Yuuji." A taser is switched on.

"…" Yuuji start to run away from the group and Shouko followed him while others just watching them.

"Well I guess this is from you Shimada-san. You are a good cook. This is tasty." Hideyoshi continue eating. Minami just smiled.

"Well, lucky you because I don't place anything hot in there today."

"Yeah. Thanks." Hideyoshi sweatdropped and looked at Akihisa and Voyeur. "Why don't both of you eating?"

"I finished already. Thanks for the food Kudo Aiko." Voyeur closed the orange bento box. Akihisa paled.

Kudo smiled. "Well, welcome."

"Akihisa-kun, why don't you eat the food, beside our lunchtime will over soon." Minami speaking out while taking the bento box from Hideyoshi. Too bad you did not take mine, but that's okay. Minami thought and then she smiled. "I'm finished, I will go first. Bye guys." Minami walked back to the door.

"Well I think, we will be going too." Hideyoshi stand up and followed by Voyeur.

"Well bye guys." Kudo Aiko go back to her class.

Himeji smiled. "Akihisa-kun, I just prepared it just for you."

After take a bite, Akihisa then fall on the floor. His soul then started to move out from his body while Himeji smiled. "You will become a cow if sleeping after the meal."

In F class, Hideyoshi and Voyeur prayed for their friend. Yuuji was still not in the class. Minami watching them with a curious expression. Four weeks left.


	5. TRUTH AND CHOICE

**I don't own anything. Enjoy :)**

"Minami, wait!"

Minami stopped and faced Akihisa.

"What?"

"Actually I wondering what are you trying to say a few weeks ago?"

"It is nothing important. But I want to know something else."

"What is it?"

"Do you want all of us stay in the same class next year?"

"Um…"

"I don't want to."

"Huh? Why?"

"I want to be a better person and able to show a good example for my sister."_ I'm lying but that's okay because that one of my reasons_, Minami thought. "I want to go on." _I need to go on and stop from hoping for you._

"Then, good luck and we are still friends if we are in different classes, right."

"Thanks and yeah." Minami smiled and continue to walk to their class. _I hope so_.

Minami take a look again on the quiz sheet. _Wow. I never thought I get this mark! Now this is the result from our study group_._I should give thanks to Miharu and Kubo. This is great._ Minami smiled and looked at the sheet again. While at the same time Akihisa was called to get his paper.

"Yoshi."

"It seems you did your work this time." Tetsujin give the paper to Akihisa.

"Huh? Oh thanks." Akihisa replied and go back to his seat but on the way back he was stop at Minami. Minami still in dazed.

"Hey Minami, what did you get?"

"Better than-"

"Akihisa-kun, what did you get?" Himeji asked. Minami left a sigh and keep her test paper in her bag.

"I got better than last quiz and it was in two digits." Akihisa replied with a smile and sat at his place.

"Congratulation Akihisa-kun."

"How about you Mizuki-san? I think it was full mark this time like usual."

"Oh, yes. How did you guess it?"

"I guess it but it always that you got full mark in every quiz, so it was a normal thing?"

"It makes sense then."

Minami was just watching Akihisa and Himeji chatting together. She then brings out a book and start to reading but her mind still with their situation. _Mizuki start to talk more with Aki and I having less conversation with them. It just like we are in different world now_. Minami thought but then she shook her head. _No! I should focus on this book now. I think I should wash my face for refreshment_.

"Sensei, can I go to the washroom?"

"Sure, go ahead." Tetsujin continue giving the quiz paper to other student.

Minami washed her faced and wiped it with her handkerchief.

"Now I feel fresher than before. Better go back to the class now." Minami was folding her handkerchief and kept in her pocket. She then starting to walk out from the washroom but there is someone blocking her way. It was Himeji.

"Mizuki?"

"Ah, Minami. I want to ask you something…regarding Akihisa-kun."

"What is i-"

"What is your feeling about Akihisa-kun?"

"My feeling? Aki?" _I should tell Mizuki now_. "I love-"

"I love him." Himeji cut Minami.

"..."

"Minami, do you care of me?"

"Yes and not only you, I care all others too. But I care you more since we're-"

"You should choose between me and Akihisa-kun. If you choose Akihisa-kun, I don't think I'm able to stay here with you all anymore. If you choose me..."

Minami was frozen. All Himeji words were not reaching her at that time. The only word she gets just 'choose'. But who will she choose?

"I hope you will understand. I'm sorry for doing like this to you but I'm just can bear to see you with Akihisa-kun." Himeji then go out from the washroom and going back to the class.

Minami was just standing in there and looked at the floor. There was a spot of water dropped, and then there are more. Minami wiped her eyes but the tears cannot stop. Three weeks left.


	6. TEARS

**It's been a while since the last chapter and sorry for the late update. My computer was broken and all of my data and stories were deleted.** **I try my best to rewritten back the previous chapter due to some grammatical mistake (i'm still learning sorry again for bad grammar). I hope it will turn better but if there are some mistake i did not found please remind me and please review my story too...:) I appreciate it very much.**

**Now go on with new Chapter...oh! i don't own anything.**

Minami was now stand the at their school rooftop. She looked around and there were nobody on the rooftop except her own self. She released a sigh. Minami then sit down on the floor where the new building is and looked up to the sky. The sky was so blue due to reflection of the sea and there also some white puffy cloud floating. Minami sighed again. She then turned down and looked at her hands. Both hands were trembled a little. She started to remember what Mizuki told her at that morning. Minami smiled then looked at the sky again.

"What should I do?"

* * *

Class was already finished and a lot of students going home and only a few left either in library or in the class due to the replacement exam were nearer less than three weeks. Minami, Kubo and Miharu continued their study group as usual. They were having a little snack and start doing some revision together. Kubo become more open and friendlier with Minami and Miharu. Minami also started to understand more the subjects as both Kubo and Miharu helping her. As sun start to set down, they start to gather their belongings and Minami thanked both Kubo and Miharu.

"Thanks a lot you two. I learn a lot today."

"Nah, welcome anything for my friend." Miharu replied and gather the revision notes. She then smiled to both Minami and Kubo. Kubo just smiled a little and move his spectacles to cover his face.

"Welcome. I suggest both of you start to revise more before sleep since the exam is getting nearer." Kubo replied and then continued. "Shimada, I suggest you to get off from those problems might come now or later. It is not good for your study."

Minami stop gathering her notes and turned to Kubo. Miharu quickly turned herself to Kubo.

"What do you mean Kubo-kun? Minami, do you have any problem?" Miharu then turned to Minami.

"I'm sorry Shimada, actually I overheard your conversation with Himeji while I walked at that area this morning. Himeji's voice is quite clear. I can't help myself. Sorry." Kubo explained.

"Huh? What are they talked about?" Miharu start to demand the answer from Kubo.

Minami stop Miharu from attacking Kubo and smiled.

"It doesn't matter now. I know what my priority for now. Thanks for your concern Kubo-kun. I appreciate that." Minami smile again and continued cleaning the place. She then stopped and turned again to both of her friends. There are tears formed in her eyes. Miharu quickly grab Minami and hold her. Minami start to cry.

"a-actually, I don't know what to do…" the tears start to flow more and more. Miharu just hold Minami tighter and let her cried. Kubo then reach both girls and hold Minami left shoulder. Kubo never touch any girls before except Miharu hands few days before but at this time he knowing that Minami need some friends to understand her. Kubo just left a small sigh. He becomes more friendly thanks to these girls.

"Just be yourself. We are here if you need some help."

Miharu turned to face Kubo. Kubo just smiled softly and turned his face to other side. There is some faint pink blush forming at his cheeks. Miharu smiled back and turn to Minami. She stopped crying but the tear was still on her face. Her eyes were red and puffy.

"Yeah. Just become yourself."

Minami wiped her tears and smiled softly.

"Thanks guys."


	7. IT WAS WEEKEND

**I don't own anything**

It was weekend. Akihisa was having his lunch when there is a knock on his door. He finished his ramen and goes answering the door. There was Yuuji with Shouko in front the door. Akihisa starting to feel the cold sweats formed and let both coming inside his house. _This is it. Again now we are having some sort of study group and thanks to Yuuji I also involve in this. It likes a routine already. I guess I should say thanks to Yuuji later._ Akihisa left a small sigh and goes back to his kitchen. Yuuji just let himself comfortable in Akihisa's house while Shouko bring out the revision books and placed on coffee table. There were a lot of book and Yuuji jolted out from his comfortable position.

"How did you bring all of this Shouko?" Yuuji starting to observe and take a look at the books Shouko bring out. Akihisa sat down and started to follow Yuuji observing the books. "What is this?" Akihisa take one book and started to reading but stopped at first page. He then flipped all the pages and closed the book. He placed the book on the table back and faced Shouko.

"K-Kirishima-san, I don't think I'm able to read this kind of book. Too much words and paragraphs and too much-" Akihisa pouted but was cut by Yuuji.

"This is insane. This type of book was just in higher level than all of us to study with." Yuuji placed one of a book that he picked. "I don't think-" Yuuji wanted to continue but Shouko gave him a cold glare. Yuuji just shut up his mouth to avoid any circumstance. Akihisa just smirk to Yuuji and left a mental note. Never complained too much to someone who helping you out. He also reminding himself to thanked Shouko too.

"Now let's start." Shouko opened a book.

"Okay…" Both guys opened their book as well.

* * *

Minami was walking alone in street shop at the town and take a look at some merchandise showed at a shop window. She smiled. _I will buy this for Hazuki later_. Her name was called before she started to walk again. Minami turned to the voice that calling for her. There was Himeji standing behind her. Himeji was holding a small paper bag. Minami froze. _Mizuki?_ She then smiled slightly. Himeji smiled back and started to grip her paper bag harder.

"Hi Mizuki, fancy to see you here. What are you doing?" Minami started the talk._ Just be youself Minami_. Minami just smiled.

* * *

Shouko was in the washroom and Akihisa taking the chance to talk with Yuuji. They were having a mini quiz from Shouko and they also cannot talk to each other during the quiz time. They also cannot peek to each other and the other rules were like examination time. At first both Akihisa and Yuuji were disagree with the too much rules since it was mini quiz only, but Shouko told them this like a practice for the final exams.

"Yuuji. Hey Yuuji." Akihisa poked Yuuji with his pen. "I'm finished already. What about you?"

"Stop poking me already. Yeah I'm done too." Yuuji removed Akihisa's pen and his hand.

"The questions are no jokes. Hey Yuuji what do you want to do after this?"

"Going home? I think I need some rest from this."

"Yeah. You are right. I think, I will go for little walk and get fresh air beside, I need to buy something for my dinner."

"Dinner? Where is your sister? I did not see her all day today." Yuuji looked around and only found Shouko out from the washroom. She was wiping her hands with her handkerchief.

"She meets some friends and they having a reunion gathering so I'm all alone today and tomorrow." Akihisa replied and started to gather all his stationary. "She tried to bring me along but since both of you came she left me at home. Thanks Yuuji, Kirishima-san for helping with my study." Akihisa continue and thanked both his friends. Yuuji surprised at first but then he smiled.

"You are welcome Yoshii-kun." Shouko replied and smiled.

Their study group was finished with the mini quiz. Shouko was collected their answer sheets and kept in her bag with books that she bring along but Yuuji manage take some of the books and placed in his bag.

"Next time if you want to bring all of these books, let me know. Don't do it alone. Man, the thickness and weight are too much for a book." Yuuji picked another book and kept in his bag. Shouko just looked at Yuuji.

"Thanks Yuuji."

"Whatever."

* * *

"Sorry for dragging you here. Actually I did not remember what the title of this book. Thanks Mizuki." Minami and Himeji were walked out from a bookstore. Minami still smiling while holding the book to her chest but Himeji just look unsure.

"You are welcome Minami. Actually I want to-"

"You want to know my answer right. I will tell you." Minami turned and faced Himeji. Minami was no longer smiling. Himeji tightens her grip on her paper bag.


	8. I JUST WANT TO BE MYSELF

**I don't own anything. **

"I just want to be myself."

"Huh? What do you mean Minami?"

"Both of you and him was important person in my life. I can't choose over something like that. Beside this is nonsense. I won't make any choices. I just want to be myself. That was my final answer. I never change it." Minami replied Himeji with firm tone. _I don't want to look pathetic here. This is my choice. I should hold on it. _Minami looked at Himeji in her eyes. Emerald green versus dark violet.

"…are you sure Minami? This is it?" Himeji replied with unsure tone. Her dark violet eyes looked down to her feet. She was holding the paper bag harder than before. Minami just observed Himeji action. She sighed and touched Himeji right wrist.

"Look at me Mizuki." Himeji turned up her face and looked at Minami. "We are best friend. I don't want you to be sad with this. I don't want to change myself either. Aki was just Aki. I don't want because of him, we become something that are not-"

"This is means that you in love with him too right?" Himeji cut off Minami. Minami was shocked with Himeji words and remain quiet. _Love._ She then released Himeji right hand.

"Answer me Minami!"

* * *

Akihisa was wandering around grocery shop. He was wondering what he should eat for dinner. After doing some thinking, he just grabbed a bowl of instant ramen. _Just today I already have two bowls of instant ramen and another for tonight. Good thing there is some bread left at home. I might prepare some sandwich for tomorrow. _He also grabbed some canned tuna on the shelf. Akihisa pay for the food and left the store. On the way back he met Voyeur and Kudo Aiko.

"Hey you two. What are you guys up to?" Akihisa greet both of his friends and take a look at them. Voyeur was holding his camera while Kudo Aiko was holding a small note book.

"Hey. We are not doing anything." Voyeur replied. Kudo just giggled and look at Akihisa.

"We were just met in front of library entrance a few hours ago and we were having a walk at town. Since it looks dark already, he wanted to escort me home. Thanks Kouta." Kudo smiled and place a small hug on Voyeur left hand. Voyeur just turned away his faced as there was faint blush forming on his cheek. Akihisa just smiled looking at both of his friends.

"Oh, by the way we also found Minami and Himeji at the bookstore a while ago." Kudo continued while still hanging on Voyeur. The faint blush formed on his face become darker and darker. Kudo just giggled more.

"If you want to meet them, just go at the bookstore maybe they are still there." Voyeur talked and looked at Akihisa. Kudo already released his hand and the blush start to fade slowly.

"Oh, okay. Have a nice evening you two." Akihisa left them and started to take a walk to the bookstore._ It was nice to meet some of friends after some studies. I bet both Voyeur and Kudo-san was trying their best for this final exam since they are from library but while Voyeur bring his camera?_ Akihisa was continued his walk while doing some thinking.

* * *

"Yes. I love him." Minami looked at Himeji. Himeji stiffened after heard Minami confession.

"Why don't you tell me before?"

"I almost telling it to you but you was talked too fast. Remember?"

"Oh. Sorry but still-"

"It doesn't matter anymore. Now you now that both of us had the same feeling towards Aki. I don't want this feeling make us further apart. I think you are understood what I'm just said before."

"I guess. But I just wanted him to be mine only. Sorry Minami but I can't let-"

"Just do what you want! I just want to be myself beside I have something to accomplished rather than having a relationship with Aki!" Minami shouted. She was tired with the conversation and Himeji selfish attitude. _I just want to go home. This is so tiring_. _Mizuki is just too much_. Minami was gasping some air. She was holding the book to her chest. Himeji just shocked with Minami action.

"Minami, Mizuki, what are you talking about? I think I heard my name from you Minami."


	9. CONFESSION

**I don't own anything**

Minami and Himeji were shocked when saw Akihisa in front of them. Minami quickly recovered from the shock and start to leave. _I hope he doesn't hear anything except his name only_. Minami sighed. She then looked at Himeji. She still in shock I guess. Minami then touched Himeji left shoulder with her right hand.

"I'm sorry for scarring you before. I lost my control." Minami whispered to Himeji. Himeji then relaxed. Minami then turned around and faced Akihisa.

"Hi Aki. It was nothing. I should go now. It is getting late now bye Aki, Mizuki." Minami was holding the book tighter to her chest with both hands and start walking. But she was stopped by Akihisa. He was standing in front of Minami. Minami looked at Akihisa. Akihisa looked back at Minami. Minami frowned.

"What do you want Aki? It is getting late you know and I need to prepare for dinner now." Minami started to feel annoyed.

"It just, I think I need some explanations from both of you." Akihisa still demand some explanation from his friends. He felt something wrong with the situation and this was the first time he was alone with the two girls from his class. Minami was wearing a light green short sleeve shirt with a brown vest and a pair of dark blue shorts while Himeji was wearing a light peach colored short sleeve blouse with a maroon skirt reaching her knees.

"There is nothing I can tell you Aki. It just, nothi-"

"I love you Akihisa-kun!"

Himeji shouted a confession. Minami and Akihisa froze and immediately turned to Himeji. She was blushed in deep crimson red. Minami sighed. "You heard that Aki." She then turned to her heels and running back to her home.

"Wait, Minami!" Akihisa turned back just only to saw nothing. Minami was gone already. He then looked at Himeji. Himeji was still blushing hard gripping her paper bag harder and harder. The paper bag itself look like almost crumpled and tear with too much gripping.

"S-Sorry Akihisa-kun. It is getting late, see you later." Himeji started to running back herself.

"W-Wait!" Akihisa left alone. Both of his friends were gone. "What are they talking about actually? Whatever, I think I should go back too." Akihisa then walking back to his home and ready to prepared his dinner for today. On his way back home he realized what book Minami was holding before. _It was the same book Kirishima-san brings this afternoon. I guess Minami also advancing more than myself_. Akihisa now realized something.

"_Just do what you want! I just want to be myself beside I have something to accomplished rather than having a relationship with Aki!"_

"Just what thing she wants to accomplished?" Akihisa wondering. "Wait, do Minami like me too?" Akihisa just stop walking and looked at the sky. "…What is this feeling?"

* * *

"Today is just a worst day ever." Minami mumbled during washing the dishes after dinner. There was a tear forming but Minami quickly wiped it. _No need to cry right now. It already happened. Mizuki is already one step ahead. I should focus on my exam._

"Don't say that nee-chan. Because yours cooking is the best and I'm happy with that." Hazuki approached Minami and gave her sister the plates and glasses. Minami smiled to her little sister and take the dishes. _She is still a kid and doesn't know anything._

"Thanks Hazuki."

Hazuki smiled back and go back to continue the cleaning at table.

* * *

"How should I face Akihisa-kun at school?"

Himeji was grasped her face with both hands. She was sitting on her bed and looked at a picture frame which holds a picture of her with Akihisa, Minami and others. The picture was taken in the train during their school trip. Himeji sighed.

"What about Minami? How should I face her later?"

Two weeks left before final replacement exam.


	10. ANYTHING CAN HAPPEN WITHIN TWO WEEKS

**I don't own anything**

Within two weeks anything can happen.

Minami was walking alone at their school hallway. She was on her way to her class but there was someone pulling her right hand and start to bring her too. Minami surprised at first and she was trying to look the person in front of her which pulling her hand now. She immediately stopped. It was Akihisa was pulling her hand. Now they were at stairs to the rooftop. There were nobody else here only Akihisa and Minami. Minami pulled back her hand but Akihisa hold it tighter. Minami start to feel annoyed with Akihisa action.

"What do you want?" Minami asked. "And my hand please." She then gestured her left hand to her right hand which in Akihisa hand.

"I don't want let it go. You might run away like two days ago."

"I wasn't running away. It just getting late you know." _He is smarter now I see. _Minami give grunted sound.

"Whatever. Now tell me Minami."

"Tell you what? I don't think I have anything to tell you." Minami play dumb. _Aki doesn't need to know anything._

"Are you sure?" Akihisa taunted Minami. He started to grip Minami hand tighter. Minami started to pull her hand.

"Aki let go off my hand!"

"I don't want! Beside, I have something to tell you." Akihisa turned his face away from Minami eyes. Minami stopped the pull. She then looked at Akihisa. _What do you want to tell me Aki?_ Minami was try to speak but nothing going out from her mouth. She then realized that there was some light pink blush formed on Akihisa cheeks. Minami then touched her cheek with her free hand. _What is this feeling? It's weird._ She then looked at her other hand. Akihisa still hold to it. _This is first time Aki hold my hand first_. She then looked down at her feet.

"A-Actually I don't know how to say this. But I think I'm also selfish like Mizuki too. I'm sorry Minami, I'm sorry for taking too much time to realize this. I like and care all my friends but last two days ago I realized that I like Mi-"

"Akihisa-kun!"

Both Minami and Akihisa turned to the voice. Himeji was standing near them. Akihisa quickly released Minami hand. Minami just looked down and take a look at her hand. There was a red mark formed due to Akihisa strong grip. She then looked at Himeji and Akihisa.

"I should go back to the class. Actually I need to meet someone but thanks to you Aki I need to meet them later." Minami glared to Akihisa and opened her hand phone and write some message and start to walk away. "See you guys later."

Himeji looked at Akihisa.

"We should go back too."

"…yeah."

Akihisa and Himeji start to walk together. Himeji looked at Akihisa again.

"It looks like Minami was angry. What did you do to her?"

"It was just nothing. I just asked her something."

"Is it about last two days?" Himeji was looking down at her feet.

"You can say so. By the way Mizuki did you really mean it?"

"Huh?...I-I.. yes." Himeji replied in small voice. She was blushing hard.

"I'm glad."

"What?" Himeji looked at Akihisa with a confused

"I'm glad I got a caring friend like you."

"Friend?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah. I think we should walk faster. Sensei might get in first." Himeji started to walk faster. _Akihisa think it was a friendship confession only?_ Himeji sighed.

* * *

"I think that is it." Yuuji talked and placed down the head phone.

"I agree with you Yuuji." Hideyoshi replied.

"Should we go back to class now?" Hideyoshi continued.

"Yeah." Voyeur replied and kept his entire audio track in his locker. They then go out from boys changing room and going back to their class.


	11. FINAL BATTLE 1

**I don't own anything**

In F class, everybody was sitting at their own places as their homeroom teacher Tetsujin was about giving out some announcement. Everyone was tensed due to seriousness formed on Tetsujin faces.

"It seems that everybody was here. I should proceed with the announcement." Tetsujin coughed a little and looked at his student. His eyes then stopped at the back of the class. Yuuji was sleeping ignoring him in front, Tsuchiya was looked bored as usual, Hideyoshi still in a manner, Himeji was looking at Akihisa and Akihisa look like he was in a thinking situation. _Akihisa was thinking? This is weird_. Tetsujin coughed again and placed both of his hand on teacher table.

"There will be a final summoning battle among classes at last week before your final exam." Tetsujin looked around the class. And no one gave any response. He sighed.

"The purpose for this battle is to release the tension occurred before the final. The rules still same but there will be a time range for this battle. There will be a grand prize to the winner."

_Released the tension? _Minami was wondering herself.

"There will be prize? What is it?" Hideyoshi show some interest. Voyeur also looked interested. Minami looked at her friends. She turned back to faced Tetsujin.

"What is the prize sensei?"

Tetsujin left a small sigh. He smiled. _There are still hopes for this class I guess._

"The winning class will get 500 points for their final exam."

"What?!" most of student in F class were surprised except Yuuji, Akihisa and Himeji.

* * *

"I hear that this final battle was actually a part of the test." Hideyoshi talked. Voyeur was nodded and continue eating his bread.

It was lunch time. The entire F class members were eating at their own places. Some of them sat into a group and eating together. Minami was eating alone. While others were at the back of the class sat in a circle. Himeji was also sitting with them. Minami then approach them.

"Well what should we do? 500 points is a large amount." Minami started. She then looked at Yuuji. Yuuji got up from his sleeping position and go in front of the class.

"We will win. Everyone should be prepared for this final battle. This might be our final battle together."

Other where murmuring to each other. Akihisa looked at Yuuji. Yuuji was stretching his body. He stopped and looked at his class members.

"I will prepare a plan, everyone should prepare for this upcoming battle too. Next week we will conquer the final battle."

"Yeah!" Other members also cheered when hearing Yuuji's word. Minami just smiled watching other. Akihisa then looked at her. Minami turned and faced Akihisa.

"You should do your best Aki. This is our final battle. We cannot depend on Mizuki only." Minami smiled and go back to her seat. Himeji looked at Akihisa and smiled.

"Yes. We should do our best." Akihisa smiled back. Minami just watch from her seat and turned away. _I will show you guys. I'm better than before. _Minami kept her lunch box and bring out a book from her bag and stat reading.

* * *

"You guys know about next week event?" Miharu started a talk among Minami and Kubo. Minami nodded while Kubo opened a book. Minami was having the study group as usual after class with Miharu and Kubo.

"Looks like that we will be fighting each other." Kubo placed the book on the table and looked at Minami and Miharu. Both of girls froze.

"I never thought about that. We are from different class after all." Minami agreed with Kubo statement. Miharu just smiled. _This is my chance._

* * *

"So Yuuji what kind of plan do you have?" Akihisa asked Yuuji which was lying on tatami floor of their class. In F class only they were left. Others already go back home.

"I don't have any so far." Yuuji replied and blinked. He then sat up and looked at Akihisa. "Do you have any?" He casually talked back to Akihisa.

"No. but I have a request." Akihisa was serious. Yuuji just relaxed. _I should know what the request is._

"Tell me."

Only six day left before the final battle and less than two weeks before the final exam.


	12. FINAL BATTLE 2

**I don't own anything**

The final battle has started.

_Why must I'm pairing with him? That Yuuji I will ask him later_. Minami now was hiding behind a stair with Akihisa. Both of them were scanning the surrounding. There was some group of student were having a battle. It were class E and C. Minami lowered her head and start to planning on something. Akihisa followed her action. He turned up and faced Minami. _She looks serious._

"I'm wondering where others." Minami turned to the group back.

"I bet they were planning on sending Mizuki to class A after we finished with other classes."

"Aki, everyone knows about that. What I mean now where is the others? This is our chance. While other classes having a fight we can move-"

Akihisa stopped Minami. He faced his hand in front of Minami for stopping the babbling.

"I'm asking information from them. Geez, you and with your babbling are just too much." Akihisa opened his phone and called Yuuji. Minami was quiet and looked at Akihisa.

"Hey Yuuji. Where others? The path is clear for now."

"Did you having fun?"

"What Yuuji?"

"You were the one asking me for this so did you make any move yet?"

"W-What? Whatever it is but the path is clear now." Akihisa ended the call. He was blushing.

"So what was Yuuji said?"

"I-I just let him know the situation. He will call us later for next move." Akihisa avoided the eye contact with Minami and kept his phone in his pocket.

"Then what we are doing now? Just waiting for them here?"

"I don't know."

"Huh?" Minami sat down and looked around. No one was there. _It seems the fight between class C and E was finished. This is our chance now. _"I think we should move further."

"Good idea." Akihisa start to move. Minami just shook her head. _I don't see any hope of winning from him._ _Why must I'm pairing with him? I hope Yuuji and others are alright. _She sighed then moved out from their hiding places.

* * *

Yuuji closed his phone and kept in his pocket.

"Is it Akihisa-kun? How is him?" Himeji asked. She was behind Yuuji. They were at their own class room.

"They are fine. We shouldn't worry about them. We should worry what in front of us now." Yuuji look in front of him. There were Shouko and Kinoshita Yuuko. Behind them were Voyeur and Hideyoshi and other their class members which dragged out by Tetsujin. Yuuji felt cold sweat formed. Shouko move forward and followed with Yuuko.

"Yuuji."

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry."

"Summon!"

* * *

Ding dong ding dong.

"Class B and E has eliminated from this final battle. The classes left are class A, C, D and F. Time left is 1 hour and 30 minutes. Good luck."

The announcement was stopped. Minami sighed. _We are still in this battle. Good news. But who eliminate class B? Class A maybe. Where are others? Mizuki, Hideyoshi please hurry!_

"Hey Aki, if they did not come what should we do?"

"We will face them. I'm already prepared for this."

"Are you sure? We are not strong as student from class A. I know we are improved to a better score but still."

"We should do our best. Beside this might be our last battle together. Remember what Yuuji said?"

"Yeah." Minami smiled. _I should do my best. This might be my last battle with them. With Aki._

They continued their running but were stopped by someone. It was Miharu.

"You pig! Now this is my chance for finishing you off." Miharu glared at Akihisa. Akihisa stepped back. Minami just looked at Miharu. _I hope she doesn't say anything._

"Minami, I'm sorry for doing this but I must finish him today for you. For your tears and everything! Summon!" Miharu closed her eyes and start summoning her being. She then started to attack Akihisa. Akihisa summoning his being and ready for the attack.

"Stop!"

Both Miharu and Akihisa stopped and turned to Minami.

"Aki go! I will fight Miharu." Minami looked at Miharu.

"But Minami, we should go-"

"Just go! This is between me and Miharu."

Akihisa still hesitated and did not move. But then Miharu pushed him away.

"You should be honored since Minami let you go. But next time there will be no mercy pig!"

Akihisa looked at Minami but she already looked away summoning her being. He then continued running to class A. Miharu turned and faced Minami. Minami did not show any emotion, she was ready to fight.

"Let's do this Miharu." Miharu nodded. She then ready to fight Minami.

* * *

Akihisa reached class A. He slowed his pace. Miharu words were still playing in his mind.

"_Minami, I'm sorry for doing this but I must finish him today for you. For your tears and everything! Summon!" _

Akihisa stopped. _Minami. Why I'm so stupid and do not realize this?_ Akihisa turned his heels and want to go back but there was someone blocking him. Kubo smiled a little.

"Hello Akihisa-kun."


	13. FINAL BATTLE 3

**I don't own anything.**

Akihisa was facing Kubo._ I can't win over him. He is just too strong like Kirishima-san. What should I do now?_ Akihisa looked around but there was dead end. Akihisa panicked. He tried to get his phone in his pocket but failed. Kubo was stepped forward while Akihisa stepped backward. He then reached the wall._ Nice, now I can't go away._

"Summon." It was Kubo summoning his being.

Akihisa gulped. "Summon."

"Actually, I don't want having a fight right now. But since this might be the last event before our second year finished, I think why not I'm joining this. Sorry Akihisa-kun but this battle was ours."

* * *

Minami being's was running at fast speed dodging every attack from Miharu being's.

"How this can be?" Miharu wiped sweat on her face. Minami smirked.

"My turn now. Attack!" Minami shouted and her being knocked out Miharu's with just one attack. Miharu shocked and slowly sat down. Tesujin come out from nowhere and grab Miharu sleeve.

"Minami, what on earth are you?!" Miharu shouted as well she was dragged away by Tetsujin.

"You did some extra revision right! Minami!" With that, Miharu was totally gone from Minami sight.

"I just follow Kubo suggestion only." Minami smiled and walked away. _Now time to find Aki. I hope our class still in this battle._

* * *

Himeji now was leaning at the wall. She looked tired and gasping some air. Yuuji also looked same while Shouko and Yuuka still maintain like from beginning of the battle. Yuuka smirked. Shouko still look emotionless.

"You are stronger than before Yuuji and I like it. But this is the end." Shouko being's jump and attack Yuuji being's but Himeji being's stopped the attack. Yuuji sighed.

"Thanks-"

* * *

Akihisa being's was moved steadily avoiding Kubo being's. Akihisa smirked to Kubo. _I don't know how long I can stay in this situation. Minami, anyone please hurry!_

* * *

Ding dong ding dong. The bell was ringing which mean another announcement. Minami stopped and listened to the announcement. Akihisa and Kubo also stopped their battle.

"Class C, D and F are eliminated from this battle and the only class left is class A which also the winner. Congratulations and all the member of class A will get 500 points. Congratulations."

* * *

Yuuji being's was knocked out by Yuuko being's. Yuuko smirked.

"I'm still here you know." Yuuji groaned. He forgot about Yuuko.

* * *

With that announcement, the battle field also started to fade slowly.

Minami leaned at the hallway wall. _We are lost._

"Too bad Akihisa-kun but that was a good battle." Kubo talked and walked away. He stopped after few step. "Be nice to her. She was a good friend." Kubo then walked away. _Why I'm doing this? Well I'm trying being nice today I guess._

_Be nice to her?_ Akihisa looked at Kubo and called him back. Kubo stopped.

"Is it Minami?"

"You know who Akihisa-kun. Good luck for final exam." With that Kubo leaved.

"Thanks." Akihisa then walked and after a while he met Minami. She is still leaning at the wall and look at her feet. Akihisa reached her. Minami looked up and smiled a little.

"It seems we lost again. But it was a good battle. I'm glad."

Akihisa hug Minami. She was shocked. _What is this?_

"It was a good battle. Thanks Minami." Akihisa closed his eyes.

"Um…welcome?" Minami released herself from Akihisa and started to leave. "W-We should go back to the class. Everyone is waiting for us." Minami walked away from Akihisa. _What is he thinking? Isn't he was with Mizuki? What Mizuki will think if she saw us like that? I should never go nearer with him anymore. I shouldn't._

Minami was mumbling to herself while walking away and there was still a blush formed at her face. Akihisa just looked at Minami and start to walk. _Why don't you just be honest to me Minami?_

The way back to the class was so quiet. Minami was at front while handling her feelings and Akihisa was at her back while looking at her.

**A/N: I'm sorry for this chapter. I got some problem to elaborate the battle scenes, grammar and lack of some vocabulary too but I will try to improve from time to time. Thanks for the support of this story and I will do my best for later chapter. By the way next two chapters will conclude everything from beginning until the end. Any comment or suggestions please review. :)**


	14. COLOURS

**I don't own anything**

A few days left before the final exam. It was lunchtime. Minami was walking out from the library. She was borrowed several books to for her revision at home. Minami did not have any more study group with Miharu and Kubo. They were decided to stop the study group and leave several days before the final exam for their own self. They were still contacting each other when there are some problems in their study but gladly they were supported each other. Minami stopped at a window near the corridor. She looked around the scenery. There was a flower field near the school gate. Minami smiled. The flower field show beautiful colours when looked from the higher places. She continued her walk to the class with a humming.

* * *

5

Minami kept the books inside her bag. Hideyoshi was approaching her.

"Shimada-san I made this for you as thanks for your lunchbox before." Hideyoshi gave Minami a small box containing mini bento.

"Wow. Thanks Hideyoshi. I will eat it now." Minami opened the box and start eating. She smiled.

"This is good. You are a good cook."

"Thanks. I'm glad you like it and please enjoy it." Hideyoshi smiled and walked away.

"I will." Minami continue eating with pleasure.

* * *

4

Yuuji was in front of the class. He looked around. Everybody was present. He faked a cough and then smiled.

"I don't know what to say actually. But as class rep I should say some words. Thanks you guys. I really enjoy our time together. Battling, having fun and more. Honestly, I don't really care about my study and a lot of other things but since I know you guys I learned a lot. I believe you guys too. This may be our last moment together. Please keep these memories in your heart. Thanks again and I wish a good luck to all of us for this upcoming exam."

With that Yuuji leaved from front of the class. Others already go to Yuuji and said thanks and good luck. Yuuji just smiled back and welcome them. Minami smiled and go to Yuuji.

"Thanks Sakamoto. You are the best class rep ever and good luck."

"Welcome Shimada and good luck to you too."

* * *

3

Everyone was nervous. Minami was repaired her ponytail while Himeji was combed her hair. Everyone was in the position. Voyeur was preparing the camera and set the timer. With his ninja skills, he then disappeared and showed himself beside Akihisa.

"Wow that was fast." Akihisa amazed.

"...yeah" Voyeur replied. He looked at his camera. Akihisa just laughed. Voyeur just smiled.

"I still don't believe this. You guys just dragged me out here just to take picture with you guys." Tetsujin babbled. Others just snickered behind him. It was hard enough to bring him out from the office. Himeji and Minami were asking him in a good manner while the guys were using the hard way.

Kachak! The picture was taken. Everyone was smiling including Tetsujin.

* * *

2

Akihisa was on his way home when he found Minami was in front of him stopped at a grocery shop. He then followed Minami and talked to her.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Minami startled and turned to face Akihisa.

"Ah Aki. Don't surprise me like that. I just buy some snack to eat while study tonight. What about you?" Minami looked at the shelf and take a small pack of chocolate cookies.

"…"

Akihisa did not reply Minami but his gaze still follows Minami.

"I'm done. Bye Aki and good luck for finals. I will do my best so you should too." Minami turned and smiled to Akihisa. She then leaved.

"Good luck to you too Minami." Akihisa smiled and Minami smiled back. _She is still herself. I should follow her lead too._ Akihisa sighed. _May be we need a time for our own self._

* * *

1

At school rooftop there were Minami and Himeji. They were facing each other.

"Minami, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything, for being selfish and…for hurting you. I'm sorry."

Himeji looked at Minami eyes. Minami was quiet. She doesn't even know how to answer Himeji. She looked at her feet and sighed. She then looked at Himeji and smiled.

"I'm sorry too."

Himeji showed a curious face. _Why Minami is apologizing back to me? _

"I'm sorry for not being a good friend to you."

"No you are not. You were a good friend Minami." Himeji grabbed Minami palms and holding it.

"I'm not being honest to you, myself and Aki." Himeji surprised and holding Minami hands harder.

"You didn't tell him your feeling?"

Minami just shook her head slowly and smiled to Himeji.

"I don't want to be third wheel." Himeji quickly grabbed Minami and hugs her.

"We are not in any relationship. We are just friend only. He dumped me." Minami stiffened. _What? Aki dumped Himeji?_

"Don't get mad to him. He does it in a good way." Himeji released the hug and looked at Minami. Himeji wiped her eyes. There are tears forming but did not fall down. She keeps wiping her eyes but the tears still forming. Minami grabbed Himeji hand and hug her.

"Just cry. I'm here for you."

Himeji then started to cry. Minami looked at the sky while holding Himeji.

* * *

0

Minami closed her books. She then kept her stationeries in her bag. _I was ready for tomorrow. Good luck Shimada Minami_. Minami smiled and switched off the light.


	15. EXAMS AND RESULTS

**I don't own anything. Enjoy.**

Everyone was busy answering the question. Minami was non stop writing on the answer sheet. _All math questions are settled. Now go on with chemistry_. Minami scanning her answer sheet and check the answer. She was smiled and proceeds with next question.

Akihisa and Yuuji were struggling with the papers. They looked like someone who wants to bite the papers and shredding it into pieces. Yuuji then relaxed and calming himself. _I shouldn't panic. _He then looked at Shouko. She remain emotionless and calmly answering the question. Himeji also does same but she still showed some expression on her face. _I feel good today. I should do my best_. Himeji smiled.

Kinoshita twins answer calmly while Voyeur was thinking but at the same time his hand was writing something on the answer sheets. Tetsujin just shook his head when looked at Voyeur. _How did he do that? I wonder what he is writing on the answer sheet._

Minami placed her answer sheet in orders of question and placed it on her table. She sighed and smiled. _I already give it all now I have just to wait_. Examination time was over and the answer sheets were collected. Minami looked at Akihisa. He was talking with Yuuji probably talking about the question or planning after exam. Himeji approached Minami. Minami looked at Himeji and smiled.

"What do want to do after this?" Himeji asked.

"It seems we got one week holiday before the result out. Me and my sis will go back to Germany." Minami replied. Himeji smile faded. Minami laughed.

"Hey we are just going for a week not forever. I will bring souvenirs for you guys."

"I'm glad to hear that." They then laughed.

Akihisa heard the laugh and looked at them. He just smiled and faced Yuuji back. There was Shouko behind Yuuji.

"Let's go home now."

* * *

One week later.

Akihisa was running to the school gate. There was Tetsujin holding an envelope.

"You are late again. This is your final year you know."

Akihisa smiled sheepishly. Tetsujin gave him the envelope. Akihisa opened the envelope. His eyes widened.

"I never thought you are like this. You guys sure surprised me more and more. Good job." Tetsujin slapped Akihisa back in friendly way and walked to the school building. Akihisa then followed Tetsujin. On his way, he spotted Minami. She was talking with Kubo and Miharu near a pond at school ground. She was smiling. Kubo and Miharu then left, leaving Minami alone. Akihisa approached her.

"Hey Minami. How are you?" Akihisa greet Minami. Minami tensed and turned to faced Akihisa. She smiled slowly. Akihisa smiled back.

"Hey Aki. I'm fine. Thanks. What about you?" Minami replied. _This is so awkward. What the heck I'm saying? _She shuffled her feet slowly.

"I'm fine too."

The school bell was ringing. Minami start walking to the entrance of school building.

"See ya later Aki." Minami waved to him and go into building. Akihisa stood there watching Minami gone through the entrance. He then follows Minami_. Damn. I forgot to ask her which class she is._ Akihisa sighed.

* * *

Minami was walking alone in the hallway searching for her class which is class C, she was feeling enthusiastic to be in other class. Minami smiled._ I reach my goal. May be I will miss F class but I must look forward now._ She still wandering around and found Himeji which just going out from class A. Himeji smiled to Minami.

"Nice to see you back."

"Nice to see you too Mizuki. How is your new class?" Minami hold Himeji hands and looked at class A door.

"It was good. Sakamoto-kun was also there. It looks like Kirishima-san wish come true." Minami just smiled. _They were made a good couple._

"What about yours? Himeji continued.

"I'm on my way there."

"Good luck then." Himeji smiled and goes back to her class. Minami just smiled back. She quickly leaved and search for her class. Himeji peeked out and looked at Minami._ Good luck with Akihisa-kun Minami. _Himeji whispered and goes back inside.

* * *

Minami was stopped in front of door of class C. She gulped. This is it. She opened the door and stepped in. She looked around and stiffened. There were Akihisa, Hideyoshi and Voyeur sitting together at behind of the class. Minami relaxed and sighed. _It seems we are in the same class again Aki_. Minami smiled and approach them.

"Hi guys."

**~end~**

**A/N: So this is the end. Finally Minami reached her goal but at the same time she was in the same class with Akihisa. I will not continue this story anymore as I lack of idea and I need to focus on other things too. Sorry for my bad grammar,bad writing and so on. And thanks to you guys who read and support this story. I really appreciate it. :)**


End file.
